


Something Changes

by zillah975



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/">comment_fic at Livejournal</a>, in response to the prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/8430.html?thread=879598#t879598">SGA, John/Ronon, making sex toys was an art on Sateda</a></p></blockquote>





	Something Changes

John grabs an apple from the basket on the buffet and heads out onto the balcony where Ronon is head-down over something John can't see. Late afternoon sunlight glitters on the ocean like gold coins.

"Hey, buddy," he says as he sits down. "Whatcha working on?"

"Teyla found some wood for me," he says. Now John catches the glint of the knife as it moves. Wood shavings litter the table and the balcony floor. "Good wood. Hard, but not too hard to work with. Should take a good shine."

John leans forward. "I didn't know you did wood carving."

Ronon holds it up for John to see. John's eyes widen and Ronon turns it in the light. He's carved symbols that John doesn't recognize in a swirling pattern along the shaft. The crown is shaped like a mouth, thick tongue just protruding from between pillow lips.

"It's... uh."

Ronon looks at him.

"Is that...?"

"A shendu. Your people call it a dildo."

John feels his face heat; his dick shifts, lengthens. "You're carving a dildo in the mess hall?"

"What? It's a pretty day."

"Yeah, but--" John looks around. No one is nearby, thank god.

"You don't think it's good?" Ronon looks at the object critically. "It's not finished yet. It'll be better when it's done." He runs his thumbnail along one of the symbols. "My last show on Sateda, I got a good crowd. The jury loved it, except for one piece they thought was pretty but not practical." He shrugs. "I told 'em if you had five people it was very practical, but they didn't think five people had sex together very often."

John opens his mouth, closes it again, opens it. "You. Uh. You had a _show?_"

Ronon gives him a narrow-eyed look. "It's not finished," he says again.

"No, it's -- it's beautiful," he says quickly. "It is!"

Ronon doesn't look convinced. He sets it down on the table, and John picks it up. The wood is heavy, and the width of it fits perfectly in his palm. He smooths his hand up the shaft, runs his thumb over the bottom lip before he realizes what he's doing.

He looks up; Ronon's watching him.

"It's beautiful," John says again.

"When it's finished," Ronon says, still watching him, "you can have it."

John starts to say he couldn't, that Ronon should keep it, it's beautiful, he made it, but the wood is still warm from Ronon's hands, and he knows without thinking about it how it would feel in his mouth, the carved tongue and lips sliding past his own, or slick with lube and pushing into him. He'd be able to feel Ronon in every centimeter of it, as close as he'll ever get to touching his team-mate's satin skin, to licking over every tattoo, every scar, tasting the salt of his sweat and sex, to feeling the weight of Ronon's dick on his tongue, sucking him down, swallowing him 'til he's begging.

"Thanks." He hands it back. "That'd be great."

Something changes in Ronon's expression, like a secret door opening. "I've got another one in my quarters," he says. "I finished it last week."

John's throat works as he tries to swallow. The apple sits untouched on the table. "Yeah?"

"You wanna see it?" Ronon asks. He smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He licks his bottom lip and stands up.

"I...shouldn't," John says, but he's already getting to his feet.

Ronon tucks the dildo into one of his pockets and nods towards the door. "Come on," he says, then leans close and murmurs, "I was thinking about you when I made it. How you'd look with it stretching your mouth open. The sounds you'd make when I turned you over."

John can't breathe. He just nods. "Okay," he says, a choked sound, and Ronon grins.

"It was an art on Sateda," he says as they start for the door. "But making it is only the first half."

**Author's Note:**

> For [comment_fic at Livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/), in response to the prompt [SGA, John/Ronon, making sex toys was an art on Sateda](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/8430.html?thread=879598#t879598)


End file.
